A configuration for match-up play through radio communication among a plurality of game devices has been known.
In general, in a configuration for match-up play through radio communication among a plurality of game devices, each of the plurality of game devices is configured to store a game program in a memory and to read and execute the stored game program. Therefore, each of the plurality of game devices should be able to use a game program, which may be a barrier for a plurality of users to enjoy the same game.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing system that includes a first information processing apparatus and a second information processing apparatus. Each of the first information processing apparatus and the second information processing apparatus includes a display, an operation portion, and a radio communication unit. The second information processing apparatus includes a first transmission module configured to directly transmit operation information accepted by the operation portion of the second information processing apparatus to the first information processing apparatus through the radio communication unit. The first information processing apparatus includes an execution module configured to perform application processing based on operation information accepted by the operation portion of the first information processing apparatus and the operation information from the second information processing apparatus, a first representation control module configured to generate an application image including a result of execution of the application processing and to have the application image shown on the display of the first information processing apparatus, and a second transmission module configured to directly transmit the application image to the second information processing apparatus through the radio communication unit of the first information processing apparatus. The second information processing apparatus includes a second representation control module configured to have the application image from the first information processing apparatus shown on the display of the second information processing apparatus.
The first transmission module may transmit the operation information to the first information processing apparatus in unicast.
The second transmission module may transmit the application image to the second information processing apparatus in either broadcast or multicast.
The second transmission module may transmit, in addition to the application image, audio data generated through the application processing to the second information processing apparatus.
The second transmission module may transmit, in addition to the application image, vibration data generated through the application processing to the second information processing apparatus.
The first information processing apparatus may execute a game program. The second information processing apparatus may execute a program simpler than the game program.
The simpler program may be configured to be executable with any of a plurality of game programs.
The first information processing apparatus may include a first storage unit for storing the game program in advance, and the second information processing apparatus may include a second storage unit for storing the simpler program in advance.
An output module of the first information processing apparatus may convert the application image to a prescribed resolution and transmit the converted application image to the second information processing apparatus.
The second transmission module may transmit an application image which is integration of application images generated for respective second information processing apparatuses. The second representation control module may have the display show an image in a region corresponding to the second information processing apparatus, of the integrated application image.
The information processing system further includes a third information processing apparatus. The third information processing apparatus includes a display, an operation portion, and a radio communication unit. The third information processing apparatus may include a control module configured to inactivate transmission of operation information accepted by the operation portion of the third information processing apparatus to the first information processing apparatus but to have the application image from the first information processing apparatus shown on the display of the third information processing apparatus.
The control module of the third information processing apparatus may activate transmission of the operation information accepted by the operation portion of the third information processing apparatus to the first information processing apparatus in response to an operation accepted by the operation portion of the third information processing apparatus while the display continues to show the application image.
The third information processing apparatus may continue representation of the application image also after transmission of the operation information to the first information processing apparatus is activated.
The first information processing apparatus may transmit a message for having the second information processing apparatus start transmission of the operation information to the first information processing apparatus.
The second information processing apparatus may activate only a message satisfying a predetermined condition, among messages transmitted from the first information processing apparatus.
The second information processing apparatus may be configured to be able to receive a message transmitted from the first information processing apparatus while a specific application is not executed.
The first information processing apparatus may be configured to transmit the application image and the message in frequency bands different from each other, and the second information processing apparatus may receive the application image and receive the message by sequentially switching between the frequency bands in which the radio communication unit effectively communicates.
The message transmitted from the first information processing apparatus may include advertisement information.
A scheme for communication of the message transmitted from the first information processing apparatus may be different depending on a type of the second information processing apparatus.
The first information processing apparatus may transmit the application image under an identical communication scheme after transmission of the message.
The first information processing apparatus may determine whether or not to permit transmission of the operation information to the first information processing apparatus by the second information processing apparatus in accordance with an operation by a user.
The radio communication unit may establish near field radio communication.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing method in an information processing system including a first information processing apparatus and a second information processing apparatus. Each of the first information processing apparatus and the second information processing apparatus includes a display, an operation portion, and a radio communication unit. The information processing method includes directly transmitting, at the second information processing apparatus, operation information accepted by the operation portion of the second information processing apparatus to the first information processing apparatus through the radio communication unit, performing, at the first information processing apparatus, application processing based on operation information accepted by the operation portion of the first information processing apparatus and the operation information from the second information processing apparatus, generating, at the first information processing apparatus, an application image including a result of execution of the application processing and showing the application image on the display of the first information processing apparatus, directly transmitting, at the first information processing apparatus, the application image to the second information processing apparatus through the radio communication unit of the first information processing apparatus, and showing, at the second information processing apparatus, the application image from the first information processing apparatus on the display of the second information processing apparatus.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing apparatus capable of radio communication with another information processing apparatus. The information processing apparatus includes a display, an operation portion, a radio communication unit, an execution module configured to perform application processing based on operation information accepted by the operation portion of the information processing apparatus and operation information from the another information processing apparatus, a representation control module configured to generate an application image including a result of execution of the application processing and to have the application image shown on the display of the information processing apparatus, and a transmission module configured to directly transmit the application image to the another information processing apparatus through the radio communication unit of the information processing apparatus for showing the application image on a display of the another information processing apparatus.
A non-transitory storage medium encoded with a computer readable information processing program executed by an information processing apparatus capable of radio communication with another information processing apparatus is provided. The information processing apparatus includes a display, an operation portion, and a radio communication unit. The information processing program causes the information processing apparatus to perform the acts including performing application processing based on operation information accepted by the operation portion of the information processing apparatus and operation information from the another information processing apparatus, generating an application image including a result of execution of the application processing and showing the application image on the display of the information processing apparatus, and directly transmitting the application image to the another information processing apparatus through the radio communication unit of the information processing apparatus for showing the application image on a display of the another information processing apparatus.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing method in an information processing apparatus capable of radio communication with another information processing apparatus. The information processing apparatus includes a display, an operation portion, and a radio communication unit. The information processing method includes performing application processing based on operation information accepted by the operation portion of the information processing apparatus and operation information from the another information processing apparatus, generating an application image including a result of execution of the application processing and showing the application image on the display of the information processing apparatus, and directly transmitting the application image to the another information processing apparatus through the radio communication unit of the information processing apparatus for showing the application image on a display of the another information processing apparatus.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.